microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tang Jun
Tang Jun ( ) is now serving as president and Chief Executive Officer in Xin Hua Du Industrial Group Co., a group company incorporated in the PRC covering retail, real estate, mining, high-tech and tourism industries with a subsidiary already listed both in Hong Kong Stock Exchange and in PRC A-shares market and a subsidiary to be listed in PRC A-shares market in the year of 2008. Prior to joining Xin Hua Du Industrial Group Co. this April of 2008, Mr. Tang served as the president and director of Shanda Interactive Entrainment Limited, a company listed in NASDAQ, and now remain as a member of Shanda's board of directors and serve as an advisor to the CEO of Shanda. Prior to joining Shanda in 2004, Mr. Tang served as the president of Microsoft China Co., Ltd. from March 2002 to January 2004 and the general manager of Microsoft Asia product support and service and Microsoft Global Technical Engineering Center from January 1998 to March 2002. He received the Microsoft Chairman Bill Gates Award in 1998 and the Microsoft Top Honor Award in 2002 from Microsoft Corporation, and remains the honorary president of Microsoft China Co. Ltd. Prior to joining Microsoft, Dr. Tang founded Intertex Company, a software and entertainment company, in Los Angeles, California in 1993. Jun Tang's profile at forbes.com Mr. Tang is the Founder and the Chief Executive Officer at Microsoft in 2003. He started establishing his own company in 1992. Mr. Tang has been a Non-executive Director of Tsingtao Brewery Co., Ltd. since November 2009. He has received various honors, including China’s Number One Chief Executive Officer in the Media Sector, China’s Top Ten Most Valuable Professional Manager, China’s Top Ten IT Economic Figure in 2002, and Top Ten Digital Leaders. Jun Tang's profile at businessweek.com In accordance with the Registration Statement of Shanda Interactive Entertainment Ltd in NASDAQ, Mr. Tang asserts that he holds a doctorate degree in electrical engineering from Pacific Western University, a doctorate degree in electronics from Nagoya University, Japan, a master's degree in electronics from Nagoya University and a bachelor's degree in physics from Beijing University of Posts and Telecommunications.Registration Statement of Shanda Interactive Entertainment Ltd, Retrieved on 2010-07-06 Scandal In 2010, Tang Jun became the focus of public controversy over his resume. In several of his writings, Tang claimed to hold a doctoral degree in computer science from California Institute of Technology (Caltech). However, Fang Zhouzi checked Caltech's alumni list and lists of doctoral dissertations, and found no records for Tang. Fang also discovered that some technical inventions for which Tang claimed credit were listed in patent databases as having been invented by other people.Former Microsoft chief Tang Jun fights back, People's Daily Online, Retrieved on 2010-07-07 Fang accused Tang of fabricating his credentials. Tang admitted that he did not have a degree from Caltech, and asserted that he had never claimed to have received a degree there, but only conducted research there. Additionally, he admitted that he had never acquired any Japanese doctorate degree in the live coverage of China Central Television on July 6, 2010.http://news.cntv.cn/program/dongfangshikong/20100706/103939.shtml References External links * Jun Tang's linkedin profile * Jun Tang's profile at forbes.com * Jun Tang's profile at businessweek.com * Registration Statement of Shanda Interactive Entertainment Ltd zh:唐骏 Category:Microsoft employees